


Matchmaker

by tIna_is_gae



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Cute, Derry (Stephen King), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Gay Richie Tozier, I Ship It, M/M, Reddie Exchange 2019, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Stanley Uris, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tIna_is_gae/pseuds/tIna_is_gae
Summary: Stan Uris is tired of Eddie and Richie pining over each other, so he sets them up- without them knowing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 74





	Matchmaker

Stanley was tired. He was tired of the Dumbass Duo. That was his affectionate nickname for Richie and Eddie. The two were head over heels for each other and didn't even know it. Numerous times Eddie had confided in Stanley about his feelings for Richie. Richie did too, but that was less often as he was more bottled up. It drove him crazy. He did NOT want to be in the center of this dating game. He hated gossip. He figured he had to end this sooner than later. And so, he hatched a plan. 

Stanley and Richie were sitting on Stanley's bed, discussing birds (the conversation was mostly one-sided) when the topic of Eddie came up. As usual, Richie launched into his monologue of praise about how amazing Eddie was. Stan cut him short. "Me, Eddie, Ben and Bev are going down to the quarry Friday," "M-hmm," Richie replied, lost in his own thoughts. "Do you want to come too?" Stan asked, exasperated. Richie was clearly not paying attention, and this was important. He at least hoped that some of it was getting through Richie's thick skull. He continued. "We'll be there at 4 o'clock sharp, so you should probably come."  
"I wonder if Eddie likes rock."   
"Rich?"   
"What, Stan?"  
"Are you coming?"  
"That's what your mom sai-"  
"Richie, are you gonna be at the quarry on Friday?"  
"Sure. What time?"   
Stan sighed.  
"Four o'clock sharp."  
"Ok, I'll be there, Stan the Man."   
"Good. Eddie wants to tell you something, so you better show up."  
Stan wasn't sure if his plan was going to work. He wished people acted the way they did in his plans, the way they were supposed to. He wished everyone obeyed the rules. 

Eddie was just as lost in thought when Stan told him, too. He impatiently snapped his fingers in front of Eddie's face to get his attention.   
"What the hell, Stan? Don't put your hands in my face!"  
"Focus, I'm trying to talk to you."  
"Do you know how many germs are on your hands?"  
"No. Now pay attention."  
"Fine."  
"Richie, Ben, Bev and I are going to the quarry on Friday at 4. Do you want to come too?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Ok, good. Also, Richie says he has something to tell you."  
Eddie froze.  
"Really? What did he want to say?"  
"I don't know. He said he'd tell you at the quarry, so you better be there."  
"Okay, for sure."  
Stan sighed a breath of relief. Everything was going according to plan, and he'd soon be rid of the obnoxious pining those two did for each other. 

Friday came and Richie parked his bike in the dirt, away from the quarry's cliff. He looked up and saw Eddie waiting on the rocky edge, fully clothed. He was the only one there. Richie walked over to him, peering over the cliff. "Hey," Eddie said. "Hi, where's everybody else?" Richie removed his shirt and threw it into the dust. He caught Eddie spying a glance at his chest. They both blushed. 

"I don't know, Stan said that him, Ben and Bev were gonna be here." Eddie unbuckled his fanny pack. Richie put his hands on his hips. "Huh… think they ditched?" Eddie laughed "No, but… Stan also said you had something to tell me?" Richie froze, heart pounding. "Really? He said you had something to tell me." He tried to act casual, removing his socks and shoes. Eddie did the same, averting his gaze. "What? I mean, he's not lying, but I thought-"   
"He's not?" Richie could feel his pulse in his ears now, which he was sure were bright red. Eddie's shirt was off now, too. Richie tried not to look.   
"No. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Eddie asked.   
"You tell me first." Richie replied.  
"No! Stan said you had something really important to tell me, so you go first!" Richie could hear the exasperation in his voice.  
"Okay, how about this. On the count of three, we say the thing we want to say to each other at the same time." He was freaking out in his mind. He was really doing it, he was confessing his feelings to Eddie. He told himself to calm down.  
"Fine by me, I'll count." Eddie stood straight up and stared into Richie, catching his gaze.   
"Ready?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah."   
" 'kay, one, two, three! I like like you."   
"I'm in love with you."   
The two stopped and stared at each other for what felt like forever.   
"W-what?" Richie asked, sure this was some sort of joke.  
"I should ask you the same! You feel the same way?" Eddie smiled.  
"Yeah, you like me too?" Richie mirrored his expression.   
Eddie turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh my god, this is crazy." He started pacing.  
"What will the others think?" Richie asked in a small voice. Eddie wheeled around. "The others!"  
"Yeah, Bill, Ben, Stan-Stan! That little snake! He set us up!"   
"My god, you're right! That's why nobody else is here!"  
"Yeah!"  
The two stared at each other again. Finally, Eddie spoke.   
"So, you really like me?"  
"Of course, Ed's. I'm just trying to wrap my brain around the fact that you like me too."   
Eddie laughed, then got closer to Richie.  
"This is like a dream come true." He said, standing on his tip-toes, inches away from Richie's face. Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie's waist.   
"Can I kiss you?" Richie asked.  
"Sure." Eddie's smile was hidden by Richie's lips. The two shared a long, passionate kiss for a moment before separating. Richie lifted Eddie up and let him wrap his legs around his waist. Eddie curled his arms around Richie's neck and kissed him again. Richie glided his hands down his smooth back, admiring the way it felt.   
"That's outta this world, Kaspbrak." Richie smirked. Eddie giggled and got down.   
"I should say the same thing, Tozier."   
Richie laughed before picking Eddie up again and throwing him into the water. Eddie screamed, and Richie jumped in after him. Eddie hit the water and resurfaced like a life preserver. He slapped Richie on the head gently, shouting. "Richie, you little shit! Now my shorts are wet!" Richie laughed, a whooping, yelping, hyena-like laugh. Eddie couldn't help but join in. Soon, the two of them were laughing hysterically, Richie in his soaked jeans and soggy curls, Eddie with small water droplets left on his shoulders from his dripping hair. Richie pulled Eddie to him and kissed him again, breathless. Eddie returned the kiss before pushing Richie into the water. 

The two laughed and played, exchanging the occasional kiss or yearning look. Yearning, sure. But this time it was different. This time it was not unsure, or seemingly one-sided. This time they knew they loved each other, and they never wanted this moment to end. They were, for the first time in a long time, happy.  
Happy together.

An hour later Ben, Bev and Stan showed up at the quarry. The three peered over the edge of the cliff and saw Richie and Eddie splashing each other and then kissing. The two didn't seem to notice they had spectators. Ben and Bev looked down at them, surprised. Stan just looked at them knowingly, a small smile on his face. Sure, those two could be annoying, but they were happy together and frankly, it was pretty cute.   
Ben eyed Stan's expression.   
"... Stan? What the hell did you do?"   
Ben and Bev turned towards Stan.  
He smiled.  
"Only what needed to be done."


End file.
